Raise Your Hood, Little Red
by The Big Dipper
Summary: Hey there,Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone. What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. Pairing undecided, OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I figured I'd give this a try, I'll also attempt to update everyday but if not its because I work long and hard on my chapters before uploading them. Leave feedback if you can! I do not own Teen Wolf, Or any of the characters, I simply own The Venators.

* * *

"The wolf lives right here. In this village". He looked at the villages. "Among you. It is one of you." ― Sarah Blakley-Cartwright, Red Riding Hood

**Chapter One**

_Dear Valerie,_

_ If you're reading this, then I am no longer with the living. In any case, your mother has decided against continuing the family tradition, hunting. You are a woman in The Venator family, and in The Venator family, we make our own decisions, and we get the dirty work done. Some hunting cultures depend on the men for warfare, but now its your time to make the choice, will you continue my duty as It has passed to you? _

_ In this box you will find a cloak, if you choose to do as I , and many before me, you must wear it for all means of protection and secrecy. Sheathed by the cloak is, not just your identity, but your odds against death. Weapons. These will aid you in all your battles._

_ il est de notre devoir d'être des loups en peau de mouton, se cacher, même parmi nos semblables, afin de faire le travail_

'_it is our duty to be wolves in sheep skin, hide, even among our fellow man, to get the job done' _Valerie furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

_However, if you follow your mothers path, and decide against hunting, it is my final death wish that you hold onto the cloak, for your times of need, and in death, you too pass it onto the next generation of Venators. _

_ There are monsters under your bed, Valerie. There always has been. Mosters run amock all day, hurting people, tricking them, doing no general good. In this box, along with your cloak, you will find two leather bound books. One, is my bestiary. It contains all the information I know about the supernatural, and hunting techniques I've come across over the years, the second, I want you to keep, should you ever come across a creature unheard of. _

_ Protect these booklets with your life, for they're the only guide you will get. _

_ Happy Hunting._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tabitha Diane Venator_

Her nimble fingers peeled back the lid, revealing everything the letter listed. The cloak was gorgeous, made from a fabric like Valerie'd never felt, the color of blood. It had a hood and she lifted it up, to see it in full view. Inside of the cloak, was pockets, all of them containing weapons. Various types of knifes, little bottles containing plants, gernade looking things. However, one little pink bottle caught her eye.

Valerie scrunched up her nose in confusion, pulling out the tiny perfume bottle.

How on earth would perfume help defend her? She squinted, trying to read the faded white lettering on the center. _Wolfsbane. _Oh. Worry clouded her features at the thought of werewolves, and so she pressed down lightly on the little bottle, pressing it to her veins. It smelled nice, wonderful even, she could easily see it wouldn't be a problem wearing it all the time.

She wrapped the coat around herself, feeling just safer with it against her skin, pulling on the hood. It reached to the end of her ankles. Valerie's eyes shifted back towards the box and down to the old, faded looking, books. Her guides. But she decided against picking them up, instead, she took off the cloak, wrapped it up, and folded it back into the box.

She would get her bedroom set up, and the lock on her door, before she began reading anything. If she was going to get deep into the world of myths and hunting, she wasn't going to leave a single chance for her mother finding out. Valerie highly doubted that she would be okay with her hunting.

Both of her parent's thought Valerie was this frail little thing, simply because she was mute. Ever since she was young, they babied her. She still didn't know how to ride a bike because they refused to teach her. It wasn't surprising that her mother decided against hunting, she was the in your face, over protective, sweet heart, great cook kind of mother. But as far as Valerie knew, her dad was completely oblivious.

Turning her thoughts back to the task at hand, she placed the box on her dresser, and began sorting and cleaning. Hunting wasn't the only thing her grandmother left her, she also stated in her will, that they would be given the deed to the house, free of charge, all the bills already payed for. Originally, her mom didn't want to move, but her dad reasoned that it would save a lot of money, small town and all.

The bedroom was gorgeous. With a large canopy bed, and a balcony over looking the street, it was all Valerie could ask for and much more. She made the bed, her sheets a toned purple, intricate black designs covering it. Unboxing all her things, from movies, to music, was exhausting. Valerie put all her movies in her disc holder, a little floor cabnet designed to hold them, her music in a drawer, and her clothes in the closet. Pushing her vanity table against the wall next to the balcony, she plopped her computer down.

All in all, it was a pain. But, finally, she finished. She applied the lock to her door, hooked up her computer, and her television, and put away everything except for one box. _The_ box. Valerie moved towards the balcony, sitting on an old, but very pretty, black chair, and began reading the Bestiary.

* * *

By the end of the book, Valerie had paled, her hands shaky, she turned the last page, only to reviel the back of the book, with a small map drawn on it. It was of Valerie's room. This peaked her interest. Her head shot up and she looked out over the street. Directly across from her, was two boys. They were her age, and in a bedroom window. Staring at her. She blushed and waved a little, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and fleeing to the safety of her bedroom. She'd been told many many times that her emotions are all over her face whenever she reads.

The map showed her to a gaping hole in the wall, just big enough for her through, hidden from plain sight by the cover of Valerie's dresser. Before going in it, she turned her head, glancing at the clock on her night stand.

_4:30 PM _She had an hour and a half before she had to be back for dinner, and Valerie was, to say the least, excited. She's always loved a good adventure. But then something caught her sight. She dashed back, this adventure had something to do with hunting, everything in this house did, according to the bestiary, and that meant, it was time to pull out the cloak. She slid the box under her bed, adjusting the ties of the coat around her body, pulling the hood over her head.

Valerie could barely recognize herself in the mirror. Her long honey colored hair, lay in ringlets, splayed across her shoulders. The end of the hood hung slightly over her forehead, creating a shadow that covered her face. She looked like a superhero.

And so, she went into the wall. Pulling the dresser back to hide it. Her footing found a ladder, and she made her way down. It was pitch black, and when she reached the end of the ladder, she had to drop down because it didn't reach the bottom. Her ankles ached with pain from the landing. Valerie squinted, but still, couldn't recognize the material it was made out of.

Just as she readied to turn the corner, she heard a voice and froze in place.

"I don't know Kyle, being back in Beacon Hills is weird. Everything's still the same. In a creepy way, foreboding..." it was her mother "don't overthink it Sienna, we both know you have a tendecy to brood. Beacon is nice...everything's cheaper here than it was in L.A" reasoned her father. Valerie furrowed her brow in confusion and then she heard the usual sound of whistling that her mother made when she was cooking, a habit of Sienna's.

That meant they were in the kitchen, then that meant Valerie was in the wall. It was brilliant, when she was little, her grandmother was just a rich lady that sent checks on holidays and birthdays. This must have been why Sienna kept Valerie from her. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she continued down the dark path. Finally, she came to a stop, a dead end.

_What the hell? _Just as she looked down to peak at the map, her feet still moving, she met no floor. The ground had disapeared. Another hole. The wind whistled and worry hit Valerie like a wave. She flailed, trying to grab a hold of something. Just as she was about to give up, her hand hit something, cold, and hard. A handle. She'd missed the ladder.

That was one of the perks of being a mute, the only real noise she made was laughter, she rarely ever screamed. Had she screamed, Valerie's parents probably would have heard. After all, walls are thin. She kept climbing, arms shaking, they were surprisingly weak, _i'd have to workout more often_, she noted.

The temperature had dropped, and she'd made it down the ladder without another incident. The floors were cement, like the walls, and were lit by torches. It reminded her of a cell, only huge, with tunnels. The cold attempted to lick her arm but the hood protected her, offering her heat and warmth.

Valerie's bare feet padded against the floor as she continued walking.

It didn't take long for Valerie to come across a room. She pushed open a steel door, her mouth dropping as she took in the view. It was huge, at least the size of her house. Every single wall was taken up by weapons. More then just knifes and powders. Crossbows, Bows, Guns, Bullets, Swords, Knifes, Whips, Arrows.

It looked like something out of her video games. Valerie's eyes shot all around, marveling in the sight. There wasn't a single girl in the world who could say they enjoyed being weak, she loved super heros, and warriors, all those kinds of nerdy things. She'd never even dreamed that there was the slight possibility of her becoming one.

Valerie couldn't believe it, the little old lady from the photo's, her grandmother, was a badass.

**Authors Note: **So, what did you guys think? I've had a new character floating around my head but I haven't been able to really put her in words until now. I'm thinking of doing the pairing either Stiles/OC, or Derek/OC. I'm not sure. And yes, those boys in the window were Stiles and Scott. Let me know all about your thoughts, questions, suggestions, whatever! C:

**xoxo, Iliana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **As promised, another update! I really hope you guys like it, any feedback, ideas, questions, criticism, anything at all, you have just message me them, or put it in the reviews section. Also, in case anyone was wondering, this takes place in season one.

* * *

"She didn't want to be considered a woman yet, wasn't ready to be the recipient of jewelry from men." ― Sarah Blakley-Cartwright, Red Riding Hood

** Chapter Two**

Valerie spent an hour down there, just playing with the weapons, trying to get a feel for all of them, deciding which ones she felt comfortable with, and which ones she didn't. Eventually, with a couple bruises, and scratches, she was forced to return. She shimmied up one ladder, after another, and made her way back to her bedroom, but not before safely placing her cloak and bestiary in the cellar. She went to dinner, took a shower, and continued as if nothing had happened.

Finally, when morning came, Valerie was extremely upbeat. She had a new lease on life, with an amazing secret for her to keep, and a completely new town, the possibilities were endless. Despite all of that, her stomach pooled with butterflies. She'd never been to a new school, what if she got lost? or didn't make any friends? or they thought she was a freak? but then again, she kind of was a bit of a freak.

She stood in front of the mirror, biting her lip, and scrutinizing her appearance. Was this the proper outfit for a first day? her mom always said that she should dress as she would any day, because otherwise, they would expect her to dress like that everyday. She was wearing a red plaid shirt, unbuttoned, a black tank top, and a pair of blue jeans, along with sneakers. Valerie looked casual, the only thing she really focused on was her hair and her face.

Her long honey colored hair was curly, but not frizzy, she then applied lash serum, and lip balm. That's it. She could do that everyday, and so that's what she chose to wear. Her fingers twitched and she turned from the mirror, grabbing the perfume bottle off of her desk, applying it to her veins, as her grandmother deemed necissary. Everything she needed was in her black, over the shoulder, messanger bag. Books, journals, pencils, and lunch.

Valerie was having trouble deciding whether or not to bring her cloak to school, should something happen, she needed to be able to protect herself.

Instead she settled for putting some knifes in her bag, if she had brought the cloak, and someone were to see it, her and her family's safety would be at risk. She'd rather not risk it.

_6:00 AM _She still had thirty minutes before she had to leave. Even though she itched to go play with the weapons in the Cellar, she knew better. She'd just get sweaty and messy, and probably tear some article of clothing in the process. So instead, Valerie made her way over to the balcony. With a small stack of paper in hand, she doodled, and then folded the doodles into paper airplanes, and threw them out to the harsh world.

Valerie was drawing some random symbols, when something hit her in the forehead. She blinked, just sitting there for a second, before reaching for the object. It was a paper airplane. Like hers, only the paper wasn't lined. She furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose, unfolding it.

_Hi, I'm Stiles_

Just as she was about to glance up and see who had thrown it, and who was given such a ridiculous name, her mother interupted her.

"Valerie! Lets get a move on, you said 6:30 right?" Sienna stood next to her car, smiling up at her daughter on the balcony.

Valerie licked her lips nervously and nodded her head, she grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Just as she went to leave, she had a wild thought. She wanted to become a hunter, and if she really was gonna do it, she would need to start somewhere. Before she could convince herself otherwise, Valerie climbed ontop of the railing, ignoring her mother's worried shouts.

_Just like the ladder _she thought to herself, closing her eyes, _just like the ladder._

She jumped. The minute she felt air, she thrust out her arm, grasping the bar. She let out a shaky sigh of relief, before swinging her body around, to face her mother, and letting go. She landed on her feet, and this time, her ankles didn't hurt as bad. Valerie let out the sound of pure and utter joy, laughter.

The adrenaline made her heart pump, and she completely forgot about the mysterious man or woman named Stiles.

"VALERIE ROSALYNN VENATOR!" her mother's enraged shout squashed Valerie's buzz. She flinched and opened her eyes, grinning sheepishly at Sienna. Sienna's face was flushed, lips pouted, and brow furrowed. Obviously upset.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, ever! You could have broken something!"

That's how the entire car ride went, but even her mother's worry couldn't break the spell that seemed to entice Valerie. The thrill of doing that, and living to see the day, was worth it.

* * *

Valerie never realized what the first day of school meant, people would tease her. They did every day, because she was mute. She'd forgotten all about that. Her heart hammered in her chest. At the moment, she was waiting outside the school on the bench, one hand shoved in her bag, just holding the knife, feeling its tip, was comforting. A sense of calm. However, Valerie wasn't the only new student.

A girl by the name of Allison Argent sat next to her, both were waiting for the principle to take them to their classes. Apparently, Valerie had made the wrong choice for clothing. Allison's clothes were indie and gorgeous, and almost every other girl had on heals and mini skirts. It was like the uniform in Beacon Hills to be gorgeous.

How silly she must look...

Allison tried to make conversation with Valerie, but Valerie didn't speak back. She wanted to let Allison know that she wasn't ignoring her. There was no real way to make friends at this school, because she was mute. At least at her last school she already knew everyone. Eventually, Valerie moved past her knife, and instead pulled out a pen.

She tapped Allison's shoulder, who had been preoccupied with talking to her mother on the phone, and rifling through her bag trying to find a pencil. Allison turned and mouthed a thank you, grabbing the pen from Valerie, and then turning back to the conversation. Valerie's head peeked up and she smiled warmly at the approaching man. The principle.

Allison closed her phone, and stood, next to Valerie, they began towards their destination, which just so happened to be the same place. They had first period together. The class was full, except for one desk. Which Allison took, after introducing herself.

"Class?" the principle interupted their chatter "this is Valerie Veenahtor" he mispronounced her last name, to which Valerie scowled and shook her head. After a series of guesses, and the class room's laughter, the principle left and a blushing Valerie stook next to the teacher, not sure where to sit. Once again she settled herself with the knife.

"Until we find a seat for you, Valerie, pull that chair over there" he pointed a long finger over to a light blue, scratched up, chair in the back "and seat yourself between and " her eyes searched for the raised hands, narrowing on two people in the back of the class. The girl had poofy blonde hair, kind of similar to Valerie's (in a way), and a gentle expression, as to where the boy had really pretty bedhead styled hair, and sparkly blue eyes, which looked pale in contrast to his black eye.

And so that's what she did the whole period. She sat between the two of them, offering a friendly smile, and folded herself into her chest, trying to look as small as possible, and shy away from the gazes. The once, bright, energetic, confident hunter had been replaced by a nervous shell.

Valerie never thought she'd react like this, but none the less she did. At one point, the whispers of 'how totally hideous her shirt was' had gotten so bad that she let out a tiny whimper and pushed down too hard on the knife. Her thumb was pricked, but she didn't dare pull it out of the bag. Both, as she learned their names, Isaac and Erica shot her sympathetic looks, but did nothing to help.

Even though the whole class was staring at her and Allison, one boy twitched and blinked and waved at Valerie. Her neighbor, she recognized, and over close to him was the other boy from the window. She was too shaky to give a proper wave, so she settled for a tiny nod and smile. As she did so, giggles bursted out of the room, and she openly buried her head into the collar of her shirt.

**Pagebreak**

She was happy to get a break, but that meant one thing. It was lunch. Everyone seemed to have bought lunch from the cafeteria, Valerie tried to remember to ask her mom for lunch money later, but right now she was preoccupied with trying to find a seat. Everyone had broken off into cliques. Her eyes scanned all the crowds, but she just stood awkwardly next to the water fountain. After about five minutes, she saw one boy sitting alone at a table, he was large, and looked like good protection from the judgement.

Valerie walked fast, taking long strides, and efficiently avoiding the feet trying to trip her. After what felt like forever, the table came into view, and she plopped herself down next to the large man, pulling out a notebook. She wrote something down and pushed it towards him.

_Can I sit here? _that's all, written in a little scrawl. The mans large fingers pulled the white paper over to him, he stared at it for a second, before looking up and giving her a friendly smile. Or, what she thought to be friendly. He held out a hand, and she shook it, her little pale hand looked so small next to his.

"I'm Boyd"

And that was how she spent the rest of lunch, nibbling on her sandwhich, drinking her gatorade, and hiding against Boyd's form. A large smile sat on her face the whole time.

She'd accomplished something in one day, something she wasn't expecting to have done by even the end of the year. Valerie made a friend.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Valerie was still smiling. Even though the whispers were still there, her neighbor still stared at her, and most of her classes didn't have room for her, she'd made a friend. And that was all the counted. After Boyd ate lunch with her, she pulled out her schedule and compared it to his. They had every class together except for first and last.

Valerie pushed past all the kids, ran down the hall, and practically flew into her father's car. Kyle Venator gave his daughter a warm smile and kissed her forehead, not questioning her at all. That's what she loved about him. He didn't need her to speak, he always just assumed, and never hovered, it was a good thing in Valerie's book. A very good thing.

Her car pulled into the driveway, and just as her father went to enter the house, Valerie stopped him. She held up a piece of notebook paper, large letters scrawled in thick black ink, from a sharpie to be exact.

_**Can I go running? I'll be back before dinner? I need to change and stuff first, but pleeeeease?**_

They had dinner every night at the same time, an unspoken agreement. Now that Valerie thought about it, a lot of things in their house was unspoken. Oh the secret's between them all...

Kyle gave her a confused look, but nodded none the less, ruffling his daughters curly hair, and giving her one of his usual looks that practically screamed '_be careful_.'

And so Valerie fled up the stairs, to her bedroom, and geared up. She pulled on a pair of black, mid calf, yoga bottoms, and a red sports bra. She left her sneakers on, though, not having any running shoes. Valerie hated running, but as she said before, if she wanted to become a hunter, it would take serious training. Her grandmother's bestiary mentioned that much, going running every day, substituing one snack a day for fruit, and all around excercizing daily.

It was to be expected.

She pulled out a small backpack from the fourfth grade, shoving a gatorade, and a water bottle inside of it. Valerie needed one more thing before she left, her ipod. Tucking it into her bra, she shoved in her earbuds, and hit shuffle.

With her bag on, a little too tight, she made her way back to the balcony. Looking both ways down the street, just to make sure her mom didn't show up at the last minute, especially after this mornings freakout, Valerie did the same thing as this morning. Standing on the edge of the railing, jumping straight down, grabbing the railing, and then dropping again. Grabbing the railing shortened the fall.

It felt like each time she jumped like that, it hurt less. Valerie was just glad it was paying off.

And so she took off, into the woods, not worrying about time, her ipod had an alarm.

Valerie wasn't sure how long she was out running, but she sweating like crazy. Her bra was soaked, and even though she put her hair up in a poney tail, her neck was covered in sweat. Eventually she just stared at her feet, watching them move, an unknown voice in her head repeating _left, right, left, right. _

Instead of coming to a stop, she ran into something. Whatever it was, was incredibly soft and mushy, because it folded and hit the floor with her, so it couldn't have been a tree. Her face turned tomato red. Lucky, she braced herself by her hands on the forest floor, breathing heavily she pinned whatevr it was, and staring straight into wide, innocent, doe brown eyes.

Valerie blinked at the boy.

He blinked back.

It was her neighbor, but what was he doing out in the woods?

"Hi, I'm Stiles"

She blinked again.

Just as she was about to help Stiles up, a violent coughing sounded behind her and she turned her head, only to see the other boy from the window. He was crouched over, his hands digging into the floor, floppy hair covering his face.

_Her Perfume_

And in that moment, Valerie wished she had her cloak.

* * *

**Authors Note**: ASDFGHJKL, what did you guys think? I finished this earlier then I expected, so I figured I'd post it as a treat instead of waiting for tomorrow morning. Anyway, that just means I'm ahead of schedule, and have a day of free time to write the third chapter.

I was gonna end it where Derek shows up, but I was too worried about how to write what would happen if he smelt her perfume and realize she was a hunter, and so yeah. I ended it with a Stalerie scene, and itty bitty puppy wolf Scott reacting to the wolfsbane, because well lets just say it, as a baby mongrel, he won't hurt Valerie.

Anyway, in the next chapter she'll probably run off, and then meet Derek at the party with Allison. Eventually I'm hoping for Allison and Little Red to become sort of friends, kind of. Eventually when Valerie gets better at being a hunter, she'll put on her cloak and show up at the big events to help or whatever, ya know? and then she'll be this mystery super hero kind of person, like she wants to be.

At first I was thinking of doing like an Erica/Valerie friendship, but then I decided I'd like it better if Valeire and Boyd, aka Voyd, had a kind of Fred/Bree twilight kind of relationship ya know? like an over protective brother?

I still need to choose a pairing so send requests!

**xoxo, Iliana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Hey guys :D! I'm so uper duper sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I'm sick, and I just can't. My head really hurts, so when I get better I'll fix anything I missed.

* * *

"_If you're the wolf, though, I'll chop off your head and piss down the hole"__Sarah Blakley-Cartwright_

**Chapter Three**

Valerie leaped off of Stiles, as if his skin burnt her. She backed away from the both of them, until the werewolf stopped coughing. The farther, the better. She narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists. _Watch yourself mongrel _she mentally warned. Valerie never took her eyes off of him, never came any closer, didn't even blink.

This was much too soon, she wasn't anywhere near ready to take on a werewolf. Even him, who seemed to be a newbie to the whole thing. Like herself. Just as Valerie was about to take off, a loud cough and the snap of a twig echoed around the forest. All of her thoughts were pointed towards the werewolf, not noticing the figure approaching from behind her.

Valerie turned, going to run, only to bump into a warm, large, buff chest. She looked up, eyes wide, to see neon blue eyes and bared canines. The second Valerie blinked, it all disapeared. Another werewolf. He glared at her as she fell to the floor. Valerie gulped. She didn't have a chance with one, let alone two. If she made it out of this alive, she would bring that cloak everywhere.

"This is private property" her heart hammered, beating out of her chest, and she licked her lips nervously, still just staring up at him. Not only was this man a werewolf, but he was undeniably attractive. Valerie always admired attractive guys, but she never felt like this. He was the kind of guy that gave her dirty, tempting, and horribly sinful thoughts. If she was trespassing he should punish her. Thousands of dirty thoughts swarmed her brain.

Her cheeks bloomed, and she was ready to crawl under a rock and die of pouted and stared at the floor. Even though this guy, this werewolf, wasn't an alpha, he had blue eyes, and according to her grandma's bestiary, that meant he'd killed someone before. _Danger_.

"Uh, sorry dude, we didn't know, we were trying to find Scott's inh-"

"This?"

The blue eyed beast raised his hand, and Valerie imagined his claws dragging against her skin. In it he held a small white item, an inhaler. Oh. Maybe that's why the other boy, apparently Scott, was coughing. Not because of her perfume, but because of asthma. It was possible, but she'd have to keep an eye out. Valerie almost burst out laughing, she was thinking as if she would get out of here. Two werewolves, two humans, in an empty forest. The outcome wasn't hard to imagine.

Valerie blinked and the beast was no longer holding the inhaler, Scott was. Stiles had stood up, but Valerie was still sitting on the floor, shaky. And that was when it hit her, Stiles, he was most definitely human, he would have died of a coughing fit from her tackling him if he wasn't. He would be her escape goat.

And so, she pushed herself up, stumbling over to Stiles, grabbing a hold of his jackets sleeve and look away from their peering eyes. Valerie didn't want to think about anything, she just wanted to go home. She didn't even bothering listening to the rest of the conversation, and instead walked about a mile away from the blue eyed, extremely sexy, beast.

She gave them a small wave, and bit her lip, eyes watery. Just like that Valerie took off, her pony tail slapping against her back, and their gazes trailing after her. The minute they could no longer see her face, she smirked.

_Valerie would need to do some more training._

* * *

Sweat drenched her entire body. Valerie narrowed her eyes at the target and twirled the knife with her index finger, she threw the knife. It hit the floor, again.

All this time, she'd been acting as if this hunting thing, was a game, a hobbie. But it wasn't. It was a goal, and eventually, a lifestyle. She'd been using these weapons of destruction for play, and while that did help her lie, many many times, it wasn't going to cut it. She'd have to step it up if she was going to survive in this city.

Valerie took a long ragged breath, picking up a jump rope from the side. Just like that she began jumping. She used to think of exercise as something that took up time, and so she would waste as much time in order to prevent it, that it was all about time, when it wasn't. It was about just doing it. Each step, each breath, each stretch of her muscle, it was all a matter of just doing it.

_Left, right, left, right. Click, tap, click, tap._

So far she'd been crap at everything, at least, with the weapons. But when Valerie did agility, endurance, and flexibility, it came as easy as thinking. The sound of the blue, thin, rope hitting the floor, and her steps eased her heartbeat.

When she got home from the woods, she ate dinner with her mother and father, like everything was normal, before going upstairs, and hitting the cell.

Valerie dropped the jump rope, and started pull ups. Her arms aching with each thrust of her body.

It had to be eight thirty by now, almost two hours since dinner, but she didn't worry about her parent's. Her dad never came up to her room unless it was about dinner, or an emergency. Sienna, her mother, however came up to check on her quite alot. Thankfully, tonight her mother was going to hang out at the hospital pretty late, something about bringing a friend who had to work the night shift dinner. Valerie didn't care.

During the time period between dinner and training, Valerie looked up Argent in her grandmother's bestiary. She thought she recognized the girls name, and in face was right. The Argent family were also werewolf hunters, except, they hated The Venator's. Rival family's. Now, considering her mom decided against hunting, it wasn't a surprise when a conversation came up at the dinner table.

_ "Unf, yum mom" Valerie let out a loud, un-lady like, moan, holding up her plate. Even though she usually hated vegetable's, she'd been forced to eat healthier with training, and after a run and a scare in the woods, she was starved. She piled up a mountain of broccoli on her plate, and only one handful of spaghetti. _

_ Kyle raised an eyebrow, but as usual, said nothing. Instead he busied himself with eating. Sienna seemed to be bright and happy and airy, for whatever the reason. Her foot tapped continuously against the hardwood floor. _

_ "SO! I have news" Sienna chirped._

_ Valerie's mouth was full of a mush of broccoli, so she just nodded, the same with Kyle._

_ Sienna shot her disproving look before continue "I stopped to get gas on the way home and I ran into a lovely women. Her and her family just moved here too. Her daughter, Allison I think, is your age Val. So we got to talking, and I invited her family over for dinner tomorrow night."_

_ Valerie choked, her throat drowning in a sea of green vegetables, struggling to swing back a glass of water and clear the passage._

At first, she only reacted the way she did because she didn't expect to interact with Allison for a long time, her joining the popular clique so fast. But when Valerie saw who the Argent's were, she just about threw up. They were coming over for dinner. Lies. All of it. The Argent's had been searching wildly and vastly, for years, trying to get a hold of The Venator Cloak.

And so, using an eyedropper, Valerie placed a bit of her perfume in her father's aftershave, and her mother's lotion. She then went straight to training, and afterwards, Valerie would sit on the balcony and over think what she would do that night. As protection. For the cloak. There was the Cell, of course, but it wasn't too discreet, behind her dresser, a hunter could find it easy.

Valerie dropped from the pull up bar and flipped her bangs off of her sweaty forehead.

* * *

Sitting with the cool night air against her skin felt amazing, but Valerie was positive it'd be a bitch waking up in the morning. She stared subconsciously at Stiles' house, biting her lip, and holding her arms around her knees.

How would she hide the Cell?

It was easy to imagine how Mr/or/Mrs Argent would attempt. They'd 'go to the bathroom' and accidentally end up in Valerie's bedroom. So she would just booby trap her room. Lock it first, but then what? baby powder pranks popped up in her head and she wrinkled her nose. No, that wouldn't do.

Valerie needed something she could keep, permanently, that she herself could avoid, and only her. That way, if the mysterious sex god from the wilderness got his snout where it didn't belong, it would be dealt with. Valerie had a solution to the second one, from her Grandmother's book, she would just run a vaporizer in her room while she slept, and seep the cent of wolfsbane into all her walls and furniture.

No werewolf would be able to step foot in without dying. Hopefully. A small whistle caught her ears and she flinched. Sitting in his window was none other then Stiles. The human boy. Valerie knew she shouldn't, but she reached down and picked up the leftover stack of papers, and a stray pen.

And that's how it started, instead of texting, the two chatted from paper airplanes.

Valerie wrote

_Hi, I'm Valerie_

Stiles wrote

_**Why were you in the woods?**_

_Playing tag *sarcasm* I was out on a run_

Valerie rolled her eyes.

_**Why don't you talk?**_

_..._

...

...

_Shutup_

_**...**_

_** ...**_

_Just kidding_

_**Hi**_

_Hi_

_ Bye_

Valerie stretched, and yawned, eyes shooting towards the clock inside her room. Almost midnight. She must of been training harder then she thought. Waking up would a bitch, she knew it. She'd changed almost everything about her usual routine, she'd start waking up and hour before school so she could go running, eat better, train harder. Luckily, her favorite artist on 8tracks had created a new playlist that was perfect. She could just listen to it while she exercised.

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_ A familiar woman sat on Valerie's bed, legs crossed. She wore a black pencil skirt, crimson red heels, and The Venator Cloak. Cascading down her back was brilliant sunshine colored locks. _

_ "G-gran?" Valerie croaked from the balcony, standing quickly, and straightening her clothes. _

_ "What do you think you're doing?"she repeated, her eyebrows raised._

_ Valerie scrunched up her nose in confusion. What was going on? Why was her grandmother young? Why was she alive, and in her bedroom?_

_ "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Grandma Venator screamed the sentence over and over again, like her life depended on the answer._

** R!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR!NGR! NGR!NGR!NG**

Valerie burst up in bed, the alarm blaring in her ear. _Jesus Christ _Valerie groaned _what kind of nightmare was that? _she remembered her reading Divergent, the dream reminded her of the Initation. It was so weird seeing her grandmother moving, alive, young, but most of all, angry. Tabitha Venator was the nicest, quietest, frail thing, at least that's how Valerie remembered her.

Sitting in her special chair on Christmas, carefully unwrapping her presents, chatting absent mindedly with Sienna, across from Valerie, who sat in a mountain of wrapping paper. Before, when Valerie heard about her grandmother's death, she felt sad, but not depressed. She didn't really know Tabitha, but now, reading her handwriting, wearing her perfume, her cloak, her heart weighed about a hundred pounds in her chest.

Valerie slowly dragged her aching body out of bed, and pulled on her running gear, this time sticking the cloack in her bag, folding it up, and wrapping it in a casual red hoodie. Just in case.

_She just hoped she wouldn't run into that werewolf again._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my lord, I am so sorry for writing this so late, and its probably not that good, but like my writing will pick back up soon, I think I'm getting better, then again its 7 pm and when I wake up, ill probably feel like crap.

ALSO, if you guys wanted to check out my 8tracks, I'm on there as simplexi. As mentioned on my profile, I go by many many names on the interweb :3, on there its Lexi. But that doesn't mean anything, my writing Alias is Iliana and that's what I wish to be referred as on here :3.

Anyway, leave me feedback please! once again, I'm truly sorry, this was just a filler because im all hopped up on medicine, and as mentioned, I just dont feel well.

**xoxo, iliana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, so it was late, and I figured, why not write now? anyway, I got better quick, probably because I skipped school for two days, to and slept for like 48 hours. And I just want to give a HUGE thank you to winchesterxgirl, she gave a review, a real, more then one sentence, review. Winchesterxgirl, if you're reading this, I will be explaining why she hates them so much, and your guess on how her gran died was like, right on the dot, sort of. One of the Argent's did, but not Kate.

* * *

"Peter had stolen a knife. We were seven years old, and we'd caught a rabbit in a trap. We looked at each other darkly, a look I'll never forget, one of a shared savage thrill, like young wolves taking down their first kill.

A spill of blood issued from the rabbits neck, a quick red streak across pristine white fur, slow enough to be cruel. I hadn't cut deep enough. Had I wanted to spare its life or prolong its misery? I've never wanted to know the answer." ― Sarah Blakley-Cartwright, Red Riding Hood.

**Chapter Four**

_Cuz I eat boy's like a cannibal,_  
_ fuck hard,_  
_ howl at the moon like an animal._

_ Eat me,_  
_ Drink me._  
_ Straight down the rabbit hole._

The music blasted into her ears, and everything seemed to fall apart, decaying. All thoughts, worries, problems, just melting away. Valerie's feet thumped against the forest floor, she swung around one of the tree's, making a loop. Her body ached, and she could practically hear her bones rust, but she wasn't going to stop after one day of training.

Valerie's bag thumped against her back, and her eyes flipped open, before she'd been running based off sound, trying to strengthen her senses, in some kind of way.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump _she couldn't tell whether that was the sound of her feet or her heart. But then again, she didn't really care.

There was something standing in the middle of the woods. Valerie squinted. It looked like some kind of black thing, too tall, and not leafy enough to be a tree. What the hell? She kept running, faster, harder, trying to get closer. As it came into full sight, she slammed on her heels. It wasn't a some_thing_, it was a someone. Leaf's were not dependable enough. Valerie attempted to hault, her heals digging into the dirt. She skidded into the person, who felt like a wall.

He didn't even flinch, or she. Valerie, however, let out a grunt of pain, her left arm twisting slightly. Like a charlie horse, she could feel the muscles in her arm cringe and tighten, ready to rip at any sudden movement. She'd have ice it later. Damn. And she was left handed, she could barely move a pinky, let alone pick up a pencil for school and write neat.

When Valerie finally managed to look up, staring down at her, body in the glow of the sun, was no other then The Werewolf From The Woods. His eyes narrowed and Valerie's widened, mentally surveying every part of herself. The cloak was in her bag, but there was no way she'd be able to put it on, use it, and then keep her identity a secret. When she got the chance, she'd snake her hand in the bag and grab her knife.

"I thought I said this was private property?" his tone was sharp and accusing. Valerie's head shot up in surprise, had she really ran that far into the woods? _Shit_, what time was it? _Crap crap crap crap _Valerie repeated in her head, fishing through her bag, trying to find her watch. _It wasn't there_. Damnt.

Valerie eventually realized it was dead silent, and she could feel his breath. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and for a minute, she could of sworn he wasn't a monster. He was just standing there, eyes softening, brow scrunched up. And then he clenched his hands, and she watched all his muscles tighten, which he had quite a lot of, and he was the monster again. Valerie felt naked under his gaze, rocking back and forth on her heel.

"Its eight thirty" The Werewolf stated, cocking his head, like he could read her mind. Suddenly, thoughts of Twilight burst into her head, and Valerie had to disguise her chuckle as a cough. But even then, her lips turned down. She was late, second period had just started, and when she did eventually show up at school, she'd have to enter the class room, and face everyone's stares.

And then he started walking, and she followed. Valerie didn't know what else to do, she couldn't go home, her dad would make her go back to school. That's when it hit her. He should be dying, a coughing, splayed out mess. In the foggy haze of the morning, she'd forgotten to put on her perfume. Her steps faltered, and she almost fell on him. He'd come to a stop.

Valerie stood on her tip toes, peeking over his large shoulder. They stood in front the most gorgeous car Valerie'd ever seen. A sleek, black, Camero. She found herself inching forward, lightly touching the bumper, mouth open in an 'o' of awe. Her parent's never really loved fancy things, one of the reasons they didn't enjoy Grandma Tabitha's house, and so Valerie'd grown up around soccer mom cars.

* * *

"So, where am I taking you?" His voice was an annoyed purr, his eyebrow raised. Valerie said nothing. Her back was completely staight, and her nimble fingers toyed with a loose thread, biting her lip.

This seemed to anger him more, and Valerie was a nervous wreck. What if he thought she was ignoring her? What if he knew she was a hunter? What if he was driving her to somewhere so he could kill her, and then hide the body, without all the fuss? After what she read in Grandma Tabitha's bestiary, or well more like a diary, she wasn't sure she could trust anyone in Beacon Hills. Something in the back of Valerie's head told her to keep that in mind, keep to herself, because once the element of surprise was gone, Valerie was screwed.

"Silent treatment? I almost forgot you were still a kid" that stung a bit, though she wasn't sure why.

Valerie shook her head wildly, hair going everywhere, she was so wound up that her knee's shook. He stared at her for what felt like months before starting up the car. The werewolf didn't say anything until the end of the ride.

He pulled up in front of her house, and Valerie didn't move, eyes wide. How did _he_ know where she lived? Even if it shouldn't, even if the thought physically made her cringe, the idea that the werewolf knew which house was hers, comforted her. What if the Argent's moved in for the kill and stole the cloak? The werewolf might find out and avenger her.

Valerie felt childish just thinking it.

"Look, you can hate me all you want, but can I atleast get your name?" he tried to play it off, act casual, like he didn't care, but Valerie didn't even care. Her head bobbed and she smiled a little. She had an answer for this. She turned, and opened her bag, pulling out a small leather bracelet. Her hand brushed the knife, but for some reason, she didn't pull it out. Valerie _decided _not to. Not that she would ever admit that.

_Valerie _was woven through the leather in a pink string.

"Well Valerie, your welcome, maybe next time you can explain to me why you so constantly insist on running through my property" He spoke as if he knew the answer to the question already, like he was accusing her of something. It confused Valerie to no end, but she forgot about it, stepping out of her car, bag slung over her shoulder.

Her dad's car was in the drive way. _Shit._ She could see him through the glass window. He was on the couch going through some paperwork, luckily facing away from her. But the werewolf was behind her. The only way to get inside without him seeing was her balcony.

Valerie looked back, giving the werewolf a little wave, as if trying to rush him to leave. He did not. After a second of uncomfortably standing there, Valerie gave up. She pulled her arm all the way back and flung the bag up onto the deck _thump _she flinched, eyes slowly moving to check on her dad.

The television was on, a football game. Good. He wouldn't hear her at all. She let out a couple shaky breaths, trying to regulate her breath, before taking off into a run. Halfway down the lawn, she made a split decision. Valerie turned and lifted her feet to push off from the tree, and then she was in the air, and her hand was grasping the railing. And then she pulled herself up. It all felt like a second, but it felt _easy_. Cool, even. It reminded her of one of her favorite shows, Naruto.

She turned back to see the werewolf staring at her in surprise. But he masked it. Valerie looked back and walked into her room.

Sitting on her bed, practically glaring at her was her grandmother's bestiary. The wind from the balcony had blown it open to a page, _the_ page to be exact. In between workouts, Valerie was flipping through it, when she came across a diary entry.

It was the ever surprising and twisting tale of how Tabitha grew to hate The Argents, and The Werewolf's. Tabitha was just entering high school when it happened, and there she met Gerard Argent, an extremely alluring, piece of forbiden fruit. Margaret, Valerie's great grandmother, forbid Tabitha from speaking with The Argents, who's life goal had become hunting and finding the Venator Cloak.

Tabitha was young and naive. She didn't realize. And sooner then later, she fell in love with Gerard. He treated her like a lady, and was more mature then any of the other boys in her class, plus Tabitha never had to hide her secret from him. Sometime's they even hunted together.

On one particular hidden date out in the forest, Elizabeth Hale and her pack of mongrel's showed up. They'd made a deal with Gerard, he offered them Tabitha, as long as he got to keep her cloak. He got it, he did, and he ran off with it. Tabitha was ready to die fighting. But one slip, one wrong move, and Elizabeth's teeth were in her shoulder.

The wolfsbane perfume poisened Elizabeth, and her daughter Talia made the pack run, she took her mother to safety, swearing death on Tabitha. If only Talia had known just how true that statement would have been. The bite took its effect on Tabitha and over the years, Tabitha was perfectly fine. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

The wolfsbane seemingly made the effects of the bite null. But as she grew older, once Sienna grew to an adult, Tabitha could barely move. The once small amounts of black fluid had grew an at alarming rate. And eventually, they found Tabitha at home, on the carpeted floor, dead from downing in it.

Gerard Argent didn't keep the cloak, Margaret stole it back, but Tabitha eventually took the effects of the bite. Hunter or Werewolf, she wouldnt, _couldn't_, be both.

Yet here Valerie was, preparing for a dinner with the family sworn on getting the cloak back. Like hell, they could try, but they wouldn't get very far. Werewolf's and Hunters only brought bad things.

Soon, Valerie would realize just _how_ bad things can get when you play with canines.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Not really a filler, because there was development between Dalerie, but I promise, next chapter would be the Argent dinner. So, I answered the question, why does Valerie so blindly hate werewolves? How did Tabitha died? hmmm, let me know what you all thought please~!

Feedback is greatly appreciated, and yes, this is where Scott's going to get the idea to posion Gerard, shhh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: I am so sorry for not updaitng, but im having problems with my computer, and so like all its been doing is letting me watch movies on Megashare, luckily I took the battery out of it and like used a can of air to clean to keyboard and then I ran a scan on my AVG protection, and its working better! ALSO be sure to check out the poll up on my profile for this story.

* * *

"Red Riding Hood ran from her wolf," he told her with an edge of amusement.  
"Red Riding Hood didn´t know what the hell she was missing" ― Lora Leigh, Jacob's Faith

**Chapter Five**

Valerie stood infront of the mirror smirking, she ran a comb through her hair at a sloth like pace. She was taking as long as possible to get ready, having already figured out how the Argent's planned on getting the cloak. They'd ask to go to the bathroom and get 'lost' along the way, pfft. Cliche. So here she was, late to dinner downstairs, waiting for one of the Argents to stumble through her door, caught in the action.

It took a bit longer then she first thought, but her mother was just one of those people who could entertain for hours, so it wasn't too surprising.

The handle on her door moved slowly and the door creaked open. A man stepped through, staring at Valerie, thoroughly surprised to see her there. He was kind of hot, but so were a lot of people in Beacon, Valerie didn't bat an eye. Especially after the she read the story of Tabitha and Gerard.

"Sorry, I was uh, looking for the bathroom?" he tried to casually look around the room, but Valerie saw straight through him. Nonetheless, she gave him a tight lipped smile and turned him around, one hand on his shoulder, like a threat. Valerie pointed to the right door and then slammed hers in front of him.

She stood accomplished. Her once curly, long, crazy honey colored hair had been straightened to perfection, and now looked platinum blonde. She wore a pink head band to hold her bangs back, and a pair of matching pink flats, and then a black lacy, mid thigh, dress. Her whole family must have looked overdressed, for the man was wearing a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt and jacket.

Valerie locked her bedroom door behind her, and waited until the man came out of the bathroom, walking down the stairs with him. He tried to make conversation, but Valerie brushed him off, like a piece of lint.

When they got to the dinner table, Valerie had to keep from frowning. Allison was there at the table, with her particularly evil looking mother. had really really short fire red hair and narrow, almost malicious eyes. Like a snake.

Sienna looked extremely happy, but kind of pale, Valerie noted. Her long ebony hair was curled to perfection and she wore a gorgeous turqoise dress that matched her green eyes. Kyle looked laid back, like , except his blonde hair was perfectly moused and there was a bright smile on his face, as per usual.

Valerie pulled out a chair and sat across from Allison, giving her a gentle smile. Allison looked like she was in shock from seeing Valerie all dressed up, she must of assumed Valerie was ugly because she enjoyed dressing comfortably. She tried not to frown and instead took a sip of her , which looked suspiciously childish in the wine glass. Valerie had never tried wine, but Allison had a glass, maybe Valerie would try it after everyone's gone.

"Its lovely to meet you, Veronica was it?" sent her a 'im totally going to kill your family' smile, or some might call it friendly.

Valerie shook her head and tried not to glare, instead her mother corrected her.

"No, Valerie" Sienna shrugged her shoulders and took another drink of wine.

Eventually, the table smoothed into a comfortable situation, and Valerie stopped paying attention. Instead she made play with amusing Allison. She picked the spoon up off the table and place it on her nose, trying to hang it. Allison giggled.

"And that's how you cook the fi-"

"Hnnnnn..."

"Valerie!" Sienna hissed sharply.

Valerie had now taken to pretending to be asleep. Her mother would certainly kill her, if the Argent's didn't first. She knew how to mold into a happy person, it was surpsingly easy. That's how the rest of the dinner went until, at the very end, Allison decided to ask a particular question.

"So, why were you out of school to-"

Valerie kicked her shin, trying especially hard not to bruise her, just shut her up. It was too late. Sienna was fuming, and Kyle looked dissapointed, shooting her a look. Guilt flowed through her veins and her eyes returned to her plate. She silently munched on her steak, chewing slowly.

"Are you planning on attending the Lacross Game tomorrow night?" chirped, giving Sienna a look of pure and utter innocence, which did nothing but fuel Valerie's anger. She knew the dinner was painful, but she didn't realize that it meant she would have to go to a sports game. Valerie hated sports. At her old school, none of the parents came, it was just teenagers hooking up, getting high, and hanging out with their friends.

Valerie never went to a single one, for she was a virgin, had never done drugs, and didn't really have any friends. Unless you count her math teacher, who she sometimes ate lunch with. was one of her favorite teacher, she was this cheerful little curvy thing with gorgeus black hair. She was one of those people that everybody liked, even the 'thugs' were nice to .

"We didn't know there was one, of _course _we'll be going" Sienna nodded her head and took a bite of her neatly cut pieces of steak.

* * *

_ I can't believe I'm here _Valerie thought in disbelief, standing next to the bleachers, just staring at the boys run around with their sticks out, playing with a ball. It was much...rougher then Valerie originally noted. She let out little breaths, watching her lips makes rings in the cold air.

Allison and her father moved to sit with Lydia, and so that's where Sienna and Kyle were. decided not to come. _How odd, seeing as she was the one who suggested they go_ Valerie rolled her eyes at the thought. Her once straight hair had now waved out in curls, and she changed into a pair of grey jeans, red heals, and a black leather jacket, which reminded her of him.

Ahh, The Werewolf From The Woods. He'd been on her mind ever since he drove her home and made no attempt to hurt her, instead tried to get to know her. With the modern times, Valerie never really had anyone try to get her know her, really ask what she likes, or anything like that. They just assumed, instead of truly finding out.

That's probably why Lydia was so shocked to see her in heals, the cherry red heals in particular were digging into the dewy green grass. A sight that the queen bee almost hissed at. Valerie smirked and pushed her heals into the dirt a little more, feeling that wonderful feeling of Lydia's glare on her back.

Stiles was on the Lacrosse team, Valerie came to find out, granted he wash benched for the whole game. She wanted to see him play, but the douchey looking coach didn't seem to think he was a part of a team. Valerie was sure that he could do well if they let him. She had her bag with her, the cloak hidden inside it. A simple Lacrosse game never hurt anyone, but it was killing Valerie.

The game was coming to an end, and none of the players had passed Scott, who Valerie came to find out was co captain, the ball. He was getting angrier and angrie by the second, and more violant. So Valerie was right. He was a werewolf. He kept shooting Allison these hopeful glances, and so she followed his gaze, and found her to be holding up a sign with Lydia, cheering for Jackson, a blonde, rich, jock boy, residential king bee.

Valerie stole a gaze at her parents, who were chatting animatedly with about the game. Good, they wouldn't notice her slip away. And so she did. She crept over to the girls locker room, used mostly for the swim team, and tugged on her cloak. Valerie was sure to tie her hair up and pin back her bangs.

The crimson cloak stood out in the drab atmosphere, shielding her identity with its shadow. Valerie slipped off her heals and slid them in her bag, no way in hell was she wrecking them THAT much. She only got them dirty to make Lydia mad. Her bare feet padded against the cold tile, and finally, she put on the finishing touch. She spritzed herself with the perfume.

Valerie dashed outside, bobbing and weaving, being sure not to stay still, a red blur. Scott wasn't on the field, neither was Stiles. A somewhat muffled yelp later, she ran into the boys locker room. There were many ways that sentence could lead someone to believe erotic things were to come, that someone would be terribly wrong.

Scott stood ontop of one of the lockers, eyes yellow, teeth fanged, and Stiles cowered on the floor.

She couldn't train forever, now was now, and this was happening, she would protect Stiles. The human boy with the acute sense of airplane making skills. Valerie pulled wolfsbane soaked knife, and swirled it around her index finger. Then she pounced, like a feline, in front of Stiles.

Scott roared at her and went for the kill.

Valerie snarled back and raised her blade.

And that's how he ended up on the floor, with a not very deep, wolfsbane cut on the top of his palm. It wasn't a scar, it only broke one layer of skin, just enough to turn him back to human. Pain did that. The wolfsbane made it burn, though, which meant it would it take longer then usual to heal.

Without a second glance at the quickly calming werewolf, Valerie dashed back to changed out of her 'uniform' and put a smile on, back to that mute little girl persona.

**Authors Note:** So, tell me everything! what did you guys think? I've had that Scott Valerie fight scene in my head when I was writing the second chapter, and decided it would fit well into this one. So, A LOT, of plot development. I promise you, Valerie will not end up like Allison, she thinks like her, but what she doesn't realize is she didn't hurt Derek when she got the chance, and she only slighly harmed Scott in order to protect Stiles and keep him in control.

ALSO today was the first appearance of the, many to follow, mysterious girl with the red cloak. Its obvious that Scott will ask Derek about her, and like the Alpha, they will try to uncover her identity, but no need to worry, I've got something planned for the season one finale.

**xoxo, Iliana**


	6. The Weekend 1

**Authors Note: **HEY GUYS so I figured I'd post these little oneshot specials every once in awhile to show what happens during the weekends, ya know? anyway here's a stiles/Valerie bonding time that happened over the weekend.

* * *

**Oneshot Special #1**

Being grounded sucked, usually. Valerie however, found this grounding to be immensely pleasurable. After Allison accidently spilled that she ditched school, Sienna grounded her, for a week. And for once, Valerie was taking a break from training. Besides, it was saturday.

_One ring to rule them all_

_ One ring to find them_

_ One ring to bring them all_

_ And in the darkness bind them _

Valerie was watching the entire first season of The Big Bang theory on repeat. And man was she loving it. Sheldon was her favorite. She would never tire of him. Her mother and father had driven out to go see Valerie's grandfather, both of them flustered, and refusing to tell Valerie why.

It was weird, but she just figured it was about money, or something.

Valerie grinned and stood up, off the living room couch, and practically squeled. She was doing her usual, making playlists, and scrolling through 8tracks, when a song came on. One of her favorites. Hot Mess by Natalia Kills. She danced and grinned and sang along, it was fun, something that didn't seem to go around enough.

She was fanned out in the living room, the couch was covered in blankets, and memory foam pillows, the volume on her computer was at 100%, and the window was open for the public to view. Valerie felt magical and beautiful when people saw her free, which wasn't often.

That being said, she didn't notice a certain Stiles Stilinski standing on her porch, hand raised to knock, but frozen in place.

Valerie was wearing a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved, tight fitting, dotted blouse. She moon walked to the kitchen, grabbing a sunny D and a bag of chips, before twirling back. Mid twirl she froze, Sunny D in her mouth. She saw him standing there, watching her dance, and her cheeks bloomed, making her look rather like a tomato.

_You're grounded for one week, no if,or buts, about it. No going out with friends, no leaving the house, unless going to get dinner, then its okay. Do your classwork from the day you missed, and don't do it again, or I'm taking away your t.v, blah, blah, blah, blahbbidy blah._

Sienna stated that those were the terms, she never, however, said that Valerie couldn't invite her friends over. Valerie grinned brightly and threw open the screen door, shimmying towards Stiles, wiggling her eyebrows. He gave her a goofy smile and a guwaff.

And that's how the Stiles Stilinski, Valerie Venator, dance party began.

* * *

"SEAGULL?"

"BIRD?"

"OWL?"

Valerie shook her head rapidly, flapping her arms about, and pretending to silently roar. They had moved on to cherades and their dance party had gone on from 9 AM to 4 PM, aka now. She was being a dragon, trying to imitate Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon.

"DRAGON!?"

She nodded her head and jumped up and down, clapping. Valerie made her way to the couch, swapping seats with Stiles. It was his turn. Oh what fun.

The first thing he did nearly _killed _Valerie. He, Stiles Stilinski, began twerking. Or well, trying to twerk. Valerie was almost positive that it wasn't official twerking unless one butt cheek moved faster then the other. It was like they were high, they were so happy. He then slung his tongue out, over his chin, and Valerie held up her notebook, in big letters she scrawled her guess,

**SCOTT?!**

Stiles broke character and giggled but shook his head.

**COACH FINSTOCK!?**

** MILEY CYRUS!?**

He gave her a thumbs up but shook his head. So she was close.

**MILEY CYRUS!?**

"NO IT WAS TOTALLY GREENBERG"

* * *

"Wait, nonono, use the uh, the one that looks like silverfish stone but isn't silverfish!"

"Yeah that one, and then the uh, hmmm"

"OH use the cobblestone for the floor, and don't forget the water slide"

Stiles and Valerie ended up sitting on her couch, splayed out, playing minecraft on her xbox. They were builidng the ultimate castle.

Scott squinted, he'd been trying to call Stiles for over two hours, and when he went to his house, he wasn't there, but when he stepped outside, he saw into The Venator house from the living room window. W-was that Stiles and Valerie? Playing minecraft? _Jesus christ _Scott swore and marched his way over.

Valerie had given the controller to Stiles and wiggled her way out of the blankets, grabbing a pen and a a takeout menu, for italian. Damn, she loved Italian.

_Chicken alfredo, large_

_ Pizza_

That was her order, to which she circled with pen, and highlighted the phone number of the place, before tossing it at Stiles, and grabbing the controller back.

The castle now had the pillars and the water slide finish, so Valerie began building the trampoline with redstone. When Scott opened the door Valerie just waved him towards the kitchen, where Stiles was placing the order.

Eventually, Scott's brooding form dragged off Stiles, mid pizza bite, and Valerie cleaned up the house, before heading to the cellar to train off the fat she just earned.

* * *

**Authors Note: **These little specials aren't permenant just yet, so let me know what you think about the idea? of showing you guys what she does on the weekends?

DONT forget to check out the poll on my page for this story.

**xoxo, iliana**


	7. PSA

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR RAISE YOUR HOOD, LITTLE RED.**

First of all, I owe you all a sincere apology. I haven't update recently due to my laptop dying. I do honestly believe it is dying, and right now its stable, but all the time away from teen wolf fanfiction has me blocked. All I was able to do was watch Twilight and season one of TVD since those are like the only actual dvds i own.

I've lost inspiration, and so, I'm going on a little break from this story. Not for long. Just until I get my teen wolfy juju back in gear, the longest I'll be gone from this story is about two weeks.

Once again, I apologize greatly.

I understand if you stop reading, but for those who don't, thank you so much.

**xoxo, iliana**.


End file.
